


Too Old for This

by bookworm83197



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm83197/pseuds/bookworm83197
Summary: Kyuhyun helps Master Kijoon deal with his nightmares.





	Too Old for This

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May 4th! Just some fluff from an idea I've been sitting on for a while.

_ The mob was roaring around him, trampling any who attempted to resist its inexorable force. He desperately tried to make his way towards the outer edges, tried to escape into one of the vandalized houses lining the streets. The smell of smoke and sweat, and his Padawan’s favorite Corellian lilies- _

_ Wait, what? _

Kijoon blinked blearily, jolted out of his nightmare by the incongruous detail. He roused a little when he realized exactly who was currently attempting to squeeze under his blankets. “Padawan, what are you doing here? Aren’t you a little too old for cuddling?”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, finally managing to balance himself precariously on the edge of the bed. “We dreamshare so often I don’t get much more sleep than you do,” he grumbled, “I figured if I was closer at least you’d dream more about traumatic stuff that I actually went through. Last week I dreamed about being eaten by a sarlacc.” His voice turned plaintive. “I didn’t even know what a sarlacc was, I had to go look it up and I traumatized the senior padawan who had to help me.”

Kijoon frowned. “I had no idea I was broadcasting so much. You should have told me, we could work on shielding-”

Kyuhyun gave him a Look. “Master, we tried that on our last mission. I’d rather deal with occasional nightmares than constant migraines. Now scooch over.” He wormed an arm over Kijoon’s chest, tucking his nose into the crook of his Master’s neck. He grinned. “Ha, I think I’m almost as tall as you are now.”

Kijoon spluttered, but Kyuhyun’s breathing was already evening out, developing the quiet whistle-snore that signaled deep slumber. He sighed and resigned himself to being cuddled by his apprentice.

And if he woke up the next day with his arms protectively curved around his compassionate Padawan, well, he wasn’t quite ready to stop protecting Kyuhyun yet.


End file.
